


Nightmares

by CaptainChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nightmares, One-Shot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Red Room (Marvel), ScarletWidow, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, i love these two so much, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChaos/pseuds/CaptainChaos
Summary: Natasha wakes up after a nightmare and goes to Wanda for help. A chain of events follow after.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-
> 
> This is my first work in the fandom and I love ScarletWidow a lot, so I figured why not write a fanfiction about them.
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Natasha Romanoff **hated** Wanda Maximoff – plain and simple.

If it wasn’t because Wanda was originally with HYDRA, then Ultron, then it was because she had dug into her head and made her remember the deepest, darkest, memories. The things Natasha tried to forget.

Despite all of that, though, Wanda and her twin brother Pietro managed to see what was wrong with being on the enemy’s side. That yes, maybe they hated Stark’s guts, but they wouldn’t go a team of superheroes, especially not the Avengers. So they joined up with them, helping them defeat Ultron.

Yet, Wanda suffered a devastating loss. Her brother. The only family she had left, and if it were any different, maybe Natasha would have pulled her into a hug once she found Wanda sobbing on the floor alone in private. But she didn’t. Natasha wasn’t a monster, no, but she still hated the younger girl - a lot.

_Put your mission first, then your feelings after, Natalia._

She had. The mission was over and done with; Ultron was gone, but so was someone else’s brother.

And no matter how hard Natasha tried, no matter how much she forced herself to hate the younger girl, she couldn’t. She knew what loss felt like – she knew what loss was, and nobody deserved to be alone during it. Even if you hated them, disliked them, despised them, anything, it still felt very wrong to do.

That’s how she found herself in front of Wanda’s door in the middle of the night, dressed in a black tank top with flannel pajama pants at 2 in the morning. She had woken up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare, one that managed to scare her. Yes, the Black Widow had gotten scared by a nightmare.

_You’re weak, Natalia. You don’t get scared by nightmares._

The dream went like this – _A dark staircase leading to a basement, a brewing thunderstorm outside, and a tear-filled Wanda Maximoff, eyes glowing red as she stood over her deceased brother’s bullet-ridden body. But as the thunder boomed outside, her eyes quickly turned to black and a demonic voice took over her, demanding that Natasha “leave”, and slowly turned into Madame B. Then, the Red Room appeared._

Natasha had woken up after that, covered in sweat and tears that she had hurriedly wiped away, and made her way to Wanda's room.

Now here she was – seeking comfort from the girl who had lost her brother a week ago, the girl she thought she hated. But if she was here, trying to muster up the confidence to knock, then there was no hate in the first place, right? Because why else would she be at Wanda’s door in the middle of the night?

_Maybe because you want to spend time with her and show forgiveness?_

Natasha shook her head to herself, then put her knuckles to the door, and knocked quietly.

“It’s open,” Wanda croaked from inside the room, and Natasha turned the knob, opening the door.

When their eyes met, two things ran through Natasha’s mind. One – Her eyes are so beautiful, and two – has she been crying?

“Hi,” Natasha spoke quietly.

Wanda gave her a sad smile. “Hi,”

Closing the door behind her, Natasha walked in. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head in response. “No. Are you okay?”

“No,” Natasha replied, coming over to sit down on the bed next to Wanda. “I’m not,”

Wanda faced her. “Is it because of me?” She whispered brokenly.

At that, Natasha looked up at her. “No, it’s not because of you,”

“But I looked into your head,” Wanda began solemnly. “Made you remember terrible things…”

“And I hated you for doing that,” Natasha informed her. “Today, I hated you. Right now? I don’t know,”

Wanda’s lip trembled. “I—'m sorry. I understand if you don’t want me to be on the team, I—I’ll leave,”

The younger girl went to stand, but Natasha grabbed her wrist. “No. Stay. It’s not important right now,”

“What is important, huh?” Wanda asked. “The fact that I messed with your head? Is that important…?”

Natasha ignored her, yet didn’t let go of her wrist. “I had a nightmare…about you. And it…scared me,”

Wanda looked at her in concern. “A nightmare? About me? What was it about?”

She let out a shaky breath. “I found you downstairs in a dark basement, and your eyes were glowing red, and you were standing over Pietro, and then your eyes turned black, and I saw my old handler again…”

Natasha paused. “Then I saw the Red Room, and there was a thunderstorm, and I woke up, and I got so worried about you, that despite having a nightmare like that, I had to check on you, and I know you t----“

“Natasha,” Wanda stopped her gently. “Calm down, okay? Everything is fine,”

The red-headed assassin shook her head. “No, everything is not fine. I hated you until tonight when I had a dream about you, and I realized that doing that was unfair and you need support, and I should have hugged you when I found you crying on the floor, and I just---“ Natasha breathed out. “I’m sorry,”

By the end of it, Natasha had tears forming in her eyes and let go of Wanda’s wrist and reached up to hurriedly wipe the tears away, but Wanda grabbed her hand.

"No. You are beautiful when you cry," Wanda said.

The comment took Natasha off guard. “I’m…I’m beautiful when I cry?”

Wanda smiled. “You are always beautiful,”

Natasha’s eyes softened, and she reached up to cup Wanda’s cheek. “Nobody’s ever called me beautiful before,” Her voice was soft and vulnerable. “Especially not a woman like you, Wanda Maximoff,”

The sound of her full name made Wanda’s heart speed up. 

_God, she was truly breathtaking._

“Can I…” She trailed off, looking into Natasha’s green eyes for permission. “Read you? Please?”

To her surprise, Natasha nodded. “Yes,”

Wanda nodded, preparing to go inside Natasha’s head when she stopped her. “Wait…”

A look of concern passed over Wanda’s face as she looked at Natasha in the dimly lit room. “Yes?”

“Can you tell me what you feel when you go into my head?” Natasha asked her. “Please?”

Wanda nodded, although confused. “Of course,”

  
“Thank you,” Natasha said. “I’m…I’m ready when you are,”

  
“Okay,” Wanda nodded, and before she knew it, she was inside of Natasha’s head once again.

  
Wanda saw everything. **Her fear, her thoughts of Wanda, her guilt of not comforting her that night, her nightmare, her hate, her dislike, and…was that love? Romance? Thoughts, images, fantasies of her?**

**Of them?**

“Holy shit,” Wanda breathed out moments later. “That was amazing."

Natasha looked at her, green eyes practically glowing in the dark. “What do you see and feel, Wanda?”

Wanda didn’t know how to respond, so she said whatever came to mind. “I just…see and feel…”

_Fuck it._

Wanda surged forward, pressing her lips to Natasha’s. Shockingly, Natasha kissed back, wrapping her arms around Wanda’s neck. Just as the kiss was becoming intense, Wanda broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Natasha was doing the same, arms still around Wanda as she laughed. “Wow…okay then…”

“That is what I feel,” Wanda told her.

For the first time in a long time, Natasha let out a genuine smile. “Good. Because that’s what I feel too,”

"You mean a lot to me, Natasha," Wanda said softly.

"You mean a lot to me too, sweetheart," Natasha replied just as softly.

“Nicknames now?” Wanda teased her.

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot,”

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad? Not too good? Both? Mixed? Let me know. All criticism is welcome.
> 
> Love you 3000.


End file.
